<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so tell me why my gods look like you by marahope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796434">so tell me why my gods look like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahope/pseuds/marahope'>marahope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, also the title is from 1950 by king princess, just two dumb teens in love :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahope/pseuds/marahope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>teenaged hugh and simon discuss their feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so tell me why my gods look like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon collapsed onto Hugh’s bed with a sigh and shut his eyes. Hugh carefully took a seat on the edge of the bed and glanced at Simon, though he was careful not to let his gaze linger too long.</p><p>“I know I’m supposed to be the ‘responsible’ one of the two of us,” Simon said. “But this essay isn’t even a major part of my grade. So why should I even bother with it?”</p><p>“Si, your mom would kill you if she found out,” Hugh replied. “And you know how she has quite the knack for finding out secrets.”</p><p>Simon let out a little shudder. “Fine, I guess you’re right.” Grumbling to himself, Simon moved to stand. He stood from the bed and stepped over to his bookbag, which sat next to the door. Once he had retrieved a piece of paper, a pencil, and something to write on, he returned to the bed. Simon sat down opposite Hugh and crossed his legs in front of him, almost immediately setting to work on his paper. It wasn’t long until Simon grew focused, brow knitting as though he were deep in thought. And only then did Hugh allow himself to relax, allowing his gaze to linger longer than normal.</p><p>A lock of hair had fallen across his forehead, and it took every bit of Hugh’s self-restraint not to lean forward and brush it aside.</p><p>Simon turned his gaze towards Hugh, setting down his pencil. “Is there a reason you’re looking at me like that?” asked Simon. There was the slightest hint of teasing behind his expression.</p><p>“Nope,” Hugh said, blushing. He glanced around the room, trying to look at anything other than Simon. “No reason at all.”</p><p>Simon nodded, smirking ever so slightly, then returned his focus back to the paper before him.</p><p>Hugh let out a small sigh of relief and turned his attention to a part of the wall just above Simon’s shoulder. For what felt like the millionth time that week, he reminded himself that he and Simon were just friends—nothing more, nothing less. Besides, as far as Hugh knew, Simon was straight: harboring romantic feelings for him was pointless and Hugh would only be left hurting in the end. But despite these warnings the logical side of his mind flashed at him, he couldn’t help but fall even further for Simon each time they were together.</p><p>Hugh shut his eyes and laid back on the bed, careful not to lay too close to Simon. He let his thoughts drift and soon found himself remembering how he and Simon had first met. They were in sixth grade at the time and both friendless, considered outcasts among their fellow classmates due to being prodigies. Though it was loneliness that drew them together, words could never properly describe the near instant connection that bound them. Within days they had become near inseparable. As the years went by, they managed only to grow closer and closer. While many things were constantly changing in the outside world, they’re friendship did not. Something about Simon’s presence was comforting, and he was one of the few dependable things in Hugh’s life. And both knew that no matter what happened or how badly they fucked up, the other would always be there for them.</p><p>Hugh opened his eyes and carefully shifted his body so that his head rested against Simon’s knee. Simon’s fingers brushed against his cheek, lingering only for a brief second. Casual intimacy like this between wasn’t uncommon, though it had started to dwindle ever since Hugh realized just how deep his feelings for Simon went.</p><p>Before he could decide whether or not now was a good time to confess his feelings, the words, “I need to tell you something,” fell from his lips. Sitting up, he moved so that there were a few inches of space between him and Simon.</p><p>Simon set down his pencil and glanced up at Hugh. “What is it? Something wrong?”</p><p>Hugh shook his head. “It...it’s just that—Si, I like you.” Hugh hesitated for a second before adding, “As more than a friend.”</p><p>Simon blinked at him, expression unreadable.</p><p>“I know this came out of nowhere but I just didn’t want to keep it a secret anymore. We’re supposed to tell each other everything, right?”</p><p>Finally, Simon nodded. “It...it’s not that. I—I like you, too, Hugh.”</p><p>It took him a few seconds to process Simon’s words.</p><p>A hint of a smile wisped at Hugh’s lips and he tentatively reached for Simon’s hand. When Simon didn’t pull away, Hugh started to relax a little. But before Hugh realized what was happening, Simon had leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hugh’s, though he was all too late.</p><p>Hugh froze against him, blinking in surprise. Simon started to pull away, muttering the beginning of an apology as Hugh reached his hand behind Simon’s neck and brought Simon’s mouth back to his. Hugh brought his other hand up and started to card it through Simon’s gentle curls. Simon shifted closer to him, one of his hands moving to rest against Hugh’s hip and the other against his leg.</p><p>Although they had never been quite this <i>close</i> before, Hugh felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity; as though he had felt the touch of Simon’s lips against his own—Simon’s curls tangled around his fingers—felt the press of Simon’s body against his—countless times before.</p><p>Hugh pulled away, already intoxicated by Simon’s touches, and dropped his hands to his side. Breathless, he rested his forehead against Simon’s and shut his eyes. Simon reached for one of his hands and set the other against Hugh’s cheek.</p><p>“Hugh,” he whispered, voice barely louder than a breath. “Is everything alright? I didn’t overstep a boundary or anything, did I?”</p><p>Hugh opened his eyes and smiled softly at Simon. “No, you’re fine. It’s just...” Hugh trailed off and reached for Simon’s wrist, gently wrapping his fingers around it.</p><p>A few moments passed in silence before Hugh broke it.</p><p>“What now?” he asked, voice slowly falling apart with each word. He pulled away from Simon, putting a few mere inches of space between them. “Do we just go back to being friends and pretend like none of this happened? Or do you want to try and take our relationship further? Or—”</p><p>“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to tell you? I don’t want to be just friends anymore, if that’s okay. I think we should try to take it further. Besides, do you think we could go back to the way things were before after...well, all of <i>this</i>?”</p><p>Hugh nodded, secretly relieved. “I think you’re right, Si.” Then he leaned forward and kissed Simon. And, much to his relief, Simon kissed him back</p><p>One by one, his worries slowly started to slip away. Though the world outside was a dangerous place and ripe with injustice, Hugh felt as though he’d be content so long as he had Simon by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>